The Deeks' family
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: What if Deeks had two sisters? Basically a series of AU drabbles about their life together. Will have Densi in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah... I'm starting a new story. Consider it my attempt to get over the hiatus.**

**Basically this is a bundle of drabbles about how Marty Deeks life would look like if he had two sisters and a cute little niece who are all living with him. Give it a shot!**

**This is set before Hand to Hand, the first episode in which Deeks appears.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening. Marty Deeks, a twenty-seven-old undercover cop, sat at home reading a book together with his two sisters Alexandra and Rebecca. On the floor, next to him, also his niece Lily sat. In the background classic music played.

It was an evening like many other, but still Marty enjoyed it greatly. He loved being around his three girls. Here he could be just himself. Not a lawyer, not a cop, not any of his undercover personas. Just Marty Deeks.

The one-year-old Lily suddenly started babbling. Marty looked up and smiled. The little girl couldn't really form words, but still she was very chatty. She had blond hair and blue eyes, a typical Deeks, as Becca would say. She looked exactly like her mother, what made Marty smile every time he looked at her. He remembered Becca at this age. They were so similar. Sometimes it hurt Marty, too, because Becca was so young. She was only 17 years old and already a mother. That idiot who had made her pregnant only lived because Becca had told Marty that he wasn't worth the trouble.

Lily's babbling soon brought Marty back into the present. He exchanged amused smiles with his sisters over the babies head. Lily was always able to make everyone smile.

Marty engraved this picture in his heart. Tonight he was going to go undercover, once again. Don't get it wrong, Marty loved his job. He really did. But he also loved his family, his three girls, and going undercover meant that he wouldn't be able to see them for at least two weeks. Whenever he was undercover, he lived in another house. He couldn't bring any reminders of his family then, not call them, not even have a book his cover persona wouldn't read. It was just to risky otherwise. It could always be that a bad guy searched his apartment and then he would be screwed.

It was Marty's worst nightmare that maybe one day his sisters and his niece would be targeted because of him. Alex would be able to defend herself, he knew that. Alex was an FBI-profiler and she was the kind of girl that definitively didn't take shit from anyone, but Becca and Lily... Becca was studying information technology at an university here in LA. As the little sister of both a cop and an FBI-agent she did know some trick and she was able to use a gun, but still she was a seventeen-year-old girl with a one-year-old daughter. Marty really worried for her sometimes. Becca had a sunny mind and often appeared care- and fearless, something he knew she had from him. But unlike him, Becca trusted quite easily. She had been only one year old when their father had gone to jail. She didn't remember him.

"When do you have to go?" Alex asked.

"In about two hours." He answered. He would be going undercover in a fight club, something that had been planned for the last two weeks. Alex knew exactly when he would go, but he smiled at the question. Alex sometimes felt the need to show him that she cared. Unlike him and Becca, she often didn't appear sunny and careless. Instead, she seemed to be hardened and uncaring. Not many people knew that she was anything but.

In two hours he would leave this house, his home. Alex would quietly hug him, knowing this could be the last time she saw him alive. Lily would hug him, too, but she wouldn't understand what was going on. Becca would look him into the eyes and ask him to be careful, and he would tell her not to worry, that he was always careful. It was always like that. This goodbye somehow was a symbol to them. It was the point where he would leave Marty Deeks behind. He would go to his undercover house, change, and then he would become his new alias, in this case a wannabe material arts fighter named Jason Whyler.

But not now. He had still two hours left with his family. He smiled at them and enjoyed the feeling of being around them.

* * *

**AN: So, yeah, it's short and I'm not sure about it. Shall I continue or is there no one who would read it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of, big thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed! I totally did not expect such a feedback!**

**This plays more or less directly after Hand to Hand.**

**PS: English is not my first language, and I'm sorry for any possible mistakes.**

* * *

"And she just walked in like a boss and Sam, this huge pack of SEAL muscles, looked at her, that tiny elderly woman, as if she was totally... I don't know. A mixture of respect and fear, I think. Bates fears her, as well, even though he's trying not to let it show." Marty took a deep sip from his beer.

"I've heard of her. Freaky woman. Everybody fears her. I think she's some Cold War hero or something like that." Alex told him.

Marty smiled. He had just gotten home from this at-first-more-or-less-normal-turned-absolutely-cra zy undercoverjob as Jason Whyler. Like every time when he came back, he told his sister the full story. He probably broke a few rules by doing that, but he couldn't really summon the strength to care. Alex was his sister. She was a Fed. The job was over. What was the harm in telling her? She wanted to know and he needed to talk to somebody about it. Also, she was a profiler. That meant that she did study psychology. The big bosses always wanted the undercover cops to go to a psychologist. So really, in the end he just did what they wanted.

"Well, and then, somehow, I ended up working with those guys. They wanted to have the case, but I did not spend two weeks at that god damn material arts studio to now just give up because some Feds decide it's their case."

"They didn't like that, did they?" Alex asked.

"Not at all. But you know me, I don't care. I didn't become cop to make friends. But now this Hetty-woman wants me to become a liaison. I don't get that part. What does a liaison do? Bates didn't look happy, but like I said, he totally is terrified of her."

"You do realize that it's not about the LAPD?" Alex asked. She raised a brow just like she always did when she thought there was something he should know but he didn't get it.

"Yeah, I was wondering..."

"She wants you to work for her." Alex interrupted him. "She wants you to stop working for the LAPD and start working for her."

Marty was quiet for a moment. "But why? I'm just another cop, I'm nothing special. She could have everyone. Just look at the team she has now: Callen, the lone wolf straight out of some spy novel, Sam, the SEAL, Kensi, the female Jason Bourne, and Eric who has some super creepy computer skills. Well, okay, most of the stuff that Eric does with a computer Becca probably could do too if she was given the equipment Eric has, but still... I'm nothing special. I'm not..." He stopped when he saw Alex rolling her eyes.

"You are a damn good cop. You are a genius undercover worker. Don't look at me like that, we both know it's true. You've got a few years of experience and you've always done a good job. You have a talent for getting yourself out of the stickiest situations. And if Hetty Lange chose you for her team, that means that she knows that, too. Bates knows it. I know it. You know it. You will fit in there just fine."

Marty smiled. He wanted to say something when the door opened and Becca came in with Lily on her hip.

"Marty! You're home!" She screamed and then she more or less jumped into his arms. Marty grinned as he softly caressed his little sisters blond hair.

"Yeah. How was your time?" He asked her.

"My time? MY TIME? You are the one that went undercover to do god knows what! Are you okay?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"I'm fine. It was just another case, nothing special. Tell me about how the last weeks were for you and for my favorite little niece." Marty said. He never really told Becca what he did as an undercover cop. Becca was such a nice girl, and he wanted to shield her from all the evil in this world. That wasn't really possible, he knew that, but he tried. Every day. He didn't want her to ever lose that innocent smile she wore every day.

"You are unbelievable." Becca said shaking her head, and then she launched into a tale about that douchebag teacher of hers at the college. Marty leaned back and smiled. He was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This happens after 2x01**

* * *

Marty sat on the beach. He was alone, and still his mind replayed scenes of the last few days. It didn't happen often, that his job followed him after it was done, but Jess... Jess had been a friend. Maybe more. And now she was dead. Now Marty would never find out what could have been. He saw her smile, the dark eyes that held so much warmth.

He shook his head. She was dead. If there was one thing Marty learned in his life than it was that there was no point in what if and if I had. Jess was dead. Just dead. And no matter how often he thought this through, nothing would change this simple fact.

Still he saw her before him. She would stay with him, he was sure, in his nightmares she would be a regular guest for the next months. He would see her die again and again, never being able to save, always damned to watch.

He wished he could cry. Cry and let all the sorrow, all the guilt and all the anger out. But he wasn't able to. His eyes stayed dry, maybe because he still believed what his father had taught him, that crying showed weakness, or out of a reflex to never show people what he really thought or felt. It was something he didn't even think about anymore, this mask of the class clown. As long as the clown laughed and joked nobody cared to look deeper. Nobody thought that there may be something different going on inside his head, they underestimated him. It was a wall, just like Kensi had walls, only that nobody seemed to realize it. Kensi's walls were made out of bricks, easily seen and well respected, while Marty's walls were invisible, not recognized but surely there.

He was really thankful they had shown up. He hadn't expected it, to be honest. He had always been alone, he didn't think that the mighty NCIS would really care what happened to him. But they did, due to some strange ways of fate. He thought about how Kensi had held him back. She had probably saved his job with that move. He had to remember to thank her for it.

Even though he was deep in thoughts, he was still in the alert mood he always was in and shortly after undercover jobs, so he noticed the young woman walking towards him very early. He didn't need to see her face to know who it was, there was only one person who knew that he would be here now.

He didn't say anything when his sister sat down next to him. She didn't say anything, either, and for a while they just watched the sun descent into the sea.

"Bates called me." Alex said after a while.

Of course Bates called her. Bates was one of only a few cops who actually knew that Marty had family, and he was the only one who would think of calling that family after today. Sometimes Marty thought Bates was his only real friend in the force, what was kind of sad considering Bates was his boss.

"How was she?" Alex asked silently. It were moments like this when Marty realized how lucky he was to have a sister like her. There was no judgment in her voice, no pity or shame. She didn't even ask who the woman was. Just 'How was she?'.

"She was... she was clever. She was loyal. She didn't take crap from anyone. She was pretty. It was just... friends with benefits, but it could have become more. She could have become more. I will miss her, but it's the 'what if's that kill me. I don't do what if and if I, you know that, but I just can't help myself. I just... everything went wrong and I can't help but wonder if it was my fault. I should have recognized that there was a mole sooner, I should have realized it was Scarli. I just... it's difficult." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air smelled like salt and sea and sand, and like always when he was here it calmed him.

He felt Alex laying her head on his shoulder and put his arm around her waist.

"I should have come home, probably, but... I needed time. I wasn't able to act as if everything was fine in front of Becca and Lily and I didn't want to lie to them and I ..."

"Don't apologize, Marty, I understand. Becca understands. Even though she does miss you a lot!" Alex said. Marty smiled.

"I don't think I'm going to go undercover for such a long period again any time soon. Hetty said something about me being a liaison and having to work with the team properly... I don't know. It sounded like I'm going to be home more often."

"Nice!" Marty didn't need to see her face to know she smiled.

"Now lets get home. I guess Becca and Lily are waiting, aren't they?" He asked his sister while helping her up.

"What do you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm really really sorry for the long wait! This takes place sometime in season 2.**

* * *

_The sea looks awesome today,_ Marty Deeks thought when he jogged to the next baker. He always took the same route for his morning jog. Along the beach, right to the baker and back. And today, the waves looked like it would be the perfect day to surf.

Of course that was probably not what he would be doing. Most probably, he would sit in the NCIS headquater writing his reports about the last case. Quickly, he shook his head. He had two hours left before he had to go, better enjoy them.

When he arrived back home, the whole house was quiet. He smiled and started to make breakfast. He was always the first one to be awake. While he prepared the table and summed along the music coming from the radio, a very pissed and tired looking Alex suddenly strode in.

"Awake so early? What happened?" Marty asked mockingly.

"My idiot new partner called to ask if I wanted to eat breakfast with him. At 6.15 am!" Alex answered.

"Oh. Poor guy. Leave him alive, will you?" Marty asked, pretending to be serious.

"Maybe. If he proves more useful than my last partner, that is." Alex still looked pissed, but Marty detected the telling small glint of humor in her eyes.

"Your last partner and you managed two weeks before you requested a new one. Try to keep his one a bit longer, will you? You don't want all of them to be wetting themselves because of you, do you?"

"Well, this idea certainly seems nice." Alex smirked.

"What seems nice?" Becca asked, a fussing Lily on her arm.

"The idea that every man in the FBI is wetting himself at the prospect of being partnered up with our Alex." Marty answered.

Becca looked at Alex and snorted. "You scared away another partner?"

"Not yet." Alex answered.

"I will never understand this whole 'partner' thing. Really." Becca shook her head. "It's much more productive to work in bigger teams. If you think in partners, you will never fully work as team."

"A partner is someone you trust completely. You don't have to look back to know he's there. You trust your team, but you trust your partner more. That's why you need a partner." Marty said while handing Becca a mug with fresh coffee.

"Oh yeah, because Alex trusts her partners so much! And you, you usually don't have a partner. You can't tell me you trust this Kensi with everything, can you?" Becca asked sarcastically.

"Well, it takes time." Marty said.

"I actually think Becca is right, you know. I never found a partner like you described it. I never found someone I would trust to have my back in a fire fight." Alex took a deep sip from her coffee.

"Not even that?" Marty asked. He wasn't really surprised, Alex had always been the one of them who wouldn't trust anyone. "What I want to say, I trust Kensi and Callen and Sam to have my back in a fight. I don't trust them with my secrets nor my family, but I trust them to protect me just as I protect them. It's necessary for the team to work."

"Do you think you will ever trust any of them fully?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Maybe some day." Marty answered.


End file.
